Insomnie - Kenma Kozume x Reader (FR)
by Hopyy
Summary: Tu n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeille. Tu décida donc de lui envoyer un message.


Tu étais dans ton lit, tu tournais dans un sens.  
Puis dans l'autre.  
Tu cherchais désespérément le sommeil.  
Tu fermais les yeux le plus fort que tu le pouvais, mais rien à faire.  
Tu ne pouvais t'endormir.  
Tu t'allongeais en étoile de mer, regardant ton plafond, lasse, exaspérée, agacée de ne pas pouvoir dormir.

Tu avais cours demain, et tu devais te lever _tôt_.  
Le temps passa, tu ne dormais toujours pas, incapable de fermer l'œil encore une fois.  
L'ennui se fit vite sentir.

Tu te demandais alors, est-ce que _lui_ , contrairement a toi, dormait.  
Tu cogitais, te questionnant, devrais-tu lui envoyer un message ?  
Tu avais peur de te dire qu'il dormait, et que si c'était le cas, tu le réveillerais peut être.  
Mais peut être qu'il ne dormait pas. Peut être qu'il avait son téléphone en silencieux, et que s'il dormait, alors il ne se réveillerait pas.

Toutes ces questions trottaient dans ta tête et tu ne pus t'en défaire.  
En parlant de ce lui, c'était Kenma Kozuma, un garçon qui était dans la même classe que la tienne.  
Tu trainais souvent avec celui-ci ainsi que son ami, Kuroo, qui ne se séparait jamais de Kenma, tu t'entendais bien avec les deux.  
Mais c'était de Kenma dont tu étais la plus proche.  
Vous partagiez une passion commune, les jeux vidéos.  
Et il fallait se l'avouer, tu ne restais pas indifférente face a Kenma, il te faisait beaucoup d'effet même.  
Tu pensais même que tu avais des sentiments pour lui.  
Mais tu n'osais pas lui avouer, de peur de te faire rejeter.

Finalement, tu te décida, tu pris ton téléphone, et rechercha son numéro dans tes contacts.  
Tu te demandas ce que tu pourrais lui écrire, et au final tu optas pour quelque chose de simple et banal.

[Toi]  
Hey ! Tu dors ?

Tu posas ton téléphone à côté de toi, attendant la réponse, s'il était possible qu'il y en ait une.  
Tu fermas les yeux, espérant pouvoir trouver les bras de Morphée.  
Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Mais tu gardais les yeux fermés.

Un petit moment passa, tu étais toujours éveillée.  
Tu sentis le vibreur de ton téléphone, te signalant la réception d'un nouveau message.  
Tu t'empressas de le déverrouiller pour voir si c'était lui qui t'avais répondu.  
... " SFR "  
Tu maudis de toute ton âme les opérateurs et leur messages automatiques pour t'annoncer ton prélèvement mensuel.  
Tu laissa échapper un long soupir agacé.  
Mais tu étais quand même perplexe... Recevoir un tel message à une heure pareil ? C'était assez étrange.  
Mais tu l'ignora simplement et l'effacer, te disant que c'était sûrement une arnaque.  
Mais quand même à cette heure-ci.  
Tu resta déstabilisée par la réception de ce message.

Mais tu fus vite sortie de tes pensées par la réception d'un autre message.  
Et cette fois, c'était bien la personne que tu espérais.

[Kenma]  
Non.

[Toi]  
Super, tu fais quoi ?

[Kenma]  
Je joue.

[Toi]  
Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis posée la question ...  
Et tu joues a quoi ?

[Kenma]  
(Nom de ton jeu favoris).

[Toi]  
Super, je l'ai terminé plein de fois !

Et c'est ainsi, que toi, et Kenma avez débuté une discussion à propos de jeux vidéo, une fois de plus.  
Tu étais contente de pouvoir discuter de même centre d'intérêt avec quelqu'un, qui plus est, quelqu'un dont tu es aussi proche.

Bien qu'il était vraiment tard, et que tes parents, ainsi que les siens devaient dormir, toi et Kenma aviez décidé de vous appeler.  
Vous parliez en chuchotant très bas, pour ne pas réveiller vos parents.  
Vous avez juste continuer votre discussion qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.  
C'était juste beaucoup plus agréable de pouvoir entendre sa voix.  
Et tu trouvais ça vraiment agréable de l'entendre chuchoter, tu ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais ça te détendait.

Vous aviez beaucoup discuter, et il devait être aux alentours des quatre heures du matin  
Tu fus surprise en voyant l'heure, te disant que c'était passé très vite, et tu pensais même qu'il était beaucoup plus tôt.

Mais tu ne voulais pas arrêter l'appel là, tu voulais continuer à lui parler.  
Tu voulais continuer d'entendre sa voix chuchoter, même si elle était un peu blaser.  
Mais comme toujours à vrai dire.

Il y eut un blanc, bref, mais long à la fois.  
Ni toi, ni lui ne parliez, comme si un ange était en train de passer.  
Mais ce n'était pas un silence dérangeant, ou malaisant.  
Tu pouvais entendre sa respiration au travers du téléphone.  
Tu sentis ton cœur battre la chamade.  
Tu voulais rester comme ça, dans ce silence confortable, en entendant sa respiration.  
Tu étais apaisée, bien.

C'est à ce moment là, que tu eus envie de déballer ton sac, de lui avouer tes sentiments à son égard.

Cette envie était là, forte, et tu ne pouvais t'en débarrasser.  
Seulement tu ne voulais pas lui dire, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas au travers d'un téléphone.  
Tu voulais lui dire, _face à face_.  
Tu laissa sortir un soupire inaudible de ta bouche.

« Kenma, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler. » Finis-tu par lâcher.

 _Merde_. pensas-tu.  
C'était sorti tout seul, les mots avaient dépasser ta pensée.  
Tu ne savais plus quoi faire, tu te mis a paniquer.  
Tu ne voulais pas lui dire, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.  
Tu cherchais une excuse quoi que ce soit.  
Tu voulais lui raccrocher au nez, tu lui aurais dit demain, tu te serais excusée, tu aurais prétexté un manque de batterie, n'importe quoi même.  
Mais tu ne pouvais pas raccrocher comme ça.  
Le blanc qui s'installa cette fois était devenu très gênant pour toi, et tendu a la fois.  
Le blond aux racines noires allait commencer à parler, pour te questionner sûrement.

Mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps.  
La porte de ta chambre s'ouvrit plutôt bruyamment.  
Laissant place a ta mère, assez mécontente, voir très en colère de te voir réveiller, au téléphone en plus, à une heure aussi tardive.  
Tu la regarda ne sachant quoi dire.

« Désolée, il faut que je te laisse. » Dis-tu plutôt rapidement a ton interlocuteur, avant de raccrocher, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Ta mère s'approcha de toi, en colère, et tendit son bras vers toi.  
Tu compris vite ce qu'elle voulait.  
Ton téléphone, tu lui donnais sans broncher, sans un mot, sachant que tu étais totalement en tord.  
Elle sortie de ta chambre en claquant la porte.  
Tu soupiras fortement agacer d'avoir terminer la conversation avec Kenma ainsi.  
Mais soulagée aussi, de ne pas avoir eu à lui dire ça maintenant.  
Ta mère avait été comme un cadeau envoyé du ciel pour t'avoir sortie de cette situation délicate.

\- Timelaps -

C'était le matin, le soleil était en train de se lever.  
Tu n'avais pas réussie à rejoindre le royaume des songes.  
Le marchand de sable n'était malheureusement pas passé.  
Tu te levais, regardant l'heure sur ton réveil.  
 _6:29_  
Une minute avant qu'il ne sonne.  
Tu te levas, et te dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Après t'être préparé, tu te rendis au lycée.  
Tu rejoignais vite Kenma et Kuroo, les saluant, les ayant rencontré sur le chemin.  
Tu étais gênée, et tu n'osais pas regarder Kenma dans les yeux.  
Vous fîtes le chemin ensemble jusqu'au lycée.

La journée passa assez vite à tes yeux, tu avais même assisté à l'entraînement du club de volley.  
Kenma était vraiment bon au volley, surtout pour analyser la situation.

Il était maintenant temps pour toi de rentrer, tu avais attendu Kenma et Kuroo, pour faire un bout du chemin ensemble.  
Vous marchez, dans les rues pour rentrer chez vous.  
Kenma avait les yeux rivés sur sa console, tandis que toi et Kuroo discutiez.  
C'est lors d'un carrefour, que Kuroo se sépara de toi et Kenma.  
Vous le saluez le regardant s'éloigner.  
Vous étiez a présent tous les deux.

Vous marchez dans un silence qui te semblait pesant.  
Il continuait a jouer, alors que toi tu marchais, gênée, sans bruit.  
Il s'arrêta alors, rangeant sa console dans son sac.  
Tu t'arrêtais quelques centimètres plus loin, le regardant, étonnée de cet arrêt soudain, le questionnant du regard.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » Demanda-tu simplement.

Il tourna légèrement son regard.

« De quoi voulais tu me parler hier ? » Demanda-t-il.

Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, à tout sauf a ça.  
Tu ne savais pas comment lui dire.  
Devrais tu vraiment lui dire maintenant ?  
Peut-être devrais-tu attendre non ?  
 _Merde_. Te dis-tu. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de lui dire, et tant pis s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose.  
Au moins il devait le savoir.

« Cela fait un moment maintenant qu'on est amis, toi, et moi. Et cela fait quelques temps maintenant. Alors je penses que tu es en droit de le savoir. Depuis un moment maintenant, je ressens plus que de l'amitié.  
Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et je peux comprendre que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose. Cependant, je voulais que tu le saches. Alors voilà, c'est dit. » Avais-tu dit rapidement, sans pauses entre les phrases, te laissant un peu essoufflée après ce discours.

Il ne répondit rien, il se contenta de te regarder dans les yeux pendant un moment.  
Dans un silence très gênant, et stressant pour toi.  
Peut être cherchait-il seulement les mots.  
Tu te sentis rougir a cause du regard insistant du blond aux yeux semblables à un chat.  
Tu détourna le regard pour ne pas faire face au sien.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux appeler ça de l'amour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce sentiment que je ressens a ton égard, seulement, je sais qu'à part Kuroo, tu es la seule personne avec qui je veux rester. Il n'y a pas grand chose qui m'enthousiasme dans la vie. Mais je sais que, je suis toujours impatient de te voir, de pouvoir te parler.  
A chaque fois que je suis avec toi, je me sens bien, j'ai le coeur qui bat, vite, et j'ai cette sensation étrange aussi, mais c'est agréable, et c'est grâce à toi. » Dit-il finalement un peu hésitant, de manière timide.

Tu fus d'abord surprise.  
Tu ne t'attendais pas une telle réponse, à vrai dire, tu t'attendais à un rejet.  
Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il ressentait la même chose ?  
D'une certaine manière tu pouvais sentir que oui, c'était le cas.  
Tu étais vraiment heureuse.  
Tu t'approchas tu blond aux racines brunes.  
Tu posas tes mains sur son visage, et tu approchas le tien du sien.  
Vos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.  
Ce n'était pas toi, mais lui qui brisa cet écart.  
Vous vous échangez un baiser.  
C'était _doux_ , _agréable_.  
Une douce sensation de _chaleur_ s'empara de ton corps.  
Et c'est comme si tu sentais des papillons dans ton ventre.  
Tu étais _heureuse_.  
Tu étais _amoureuse._  
Et tu pouvait être avec celui que tu aimais.

Fin.


End file.
